


Love is Confusing

by Elizabeth_Night



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adoption?, Multi, Witches, just read the summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Night/pseuds/Elizabeth_Night
Summary: Two indevisuals promise their first born to two separate witches for meeting their true love. But when the witches come for their payment, thay are surprised to find out they were both promised the same child. Now the two are forced to live together and raise this little girl. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any thoughts or ideas please leave them in the comments below. If you liked it, make sure to hit the like button and thanks for reading.

Narrator's POV

 

I believe that love is the strongest force in the universe. True love can drain seas, level mountains, change the earths rotation. It can be tampered with but by doing so, can change the course of history. People can be pushed together and pulled apart, but true love can withstand these lesser forces. Stories are told about wars forming by so called 'forbidden' love. Lovers have even died to be together in eternity. Love is powerful, beautiful, and at times frightening and dangerous. So when two people promise their first born to witches just to meet their soulmate, does that really sound unusual? 

For a young lady, with the name of Jessica Weakly, it doesn't sound unusual at all. It was the night of her eighteenth birthday, August twenty-eighth of nineteen ninety-one, when she wished on the full moon to meet her soulmate. Little did she know that a witch would appear on her balcony to grant that wish. His name, Sean McLoughlin, although most called him 'Jack'. The young lady cowered in fear, but the witch assured her that he meant no harm. A brief conversation passed between the two before a contract was signed stating that if she was lead to her soulmate, Jack would get her first born.

Two months later a young man, Michael Brown, had wished for the same thing. It was November thirteenth nineteen ninety-one, and Michael was laying on the grass, in the far corner of his parents property, when a shooting star passed through his line of sight. A simple wish for true love passed through his lips in a hushed whisper. Upon his final word, a witch appeared, standing with his feet at the man's head. Michael sprung to his feet before pulling out a pocket knife and pointing it at the witch that stood in front of him. The witch razed his hands in a sign of peace, stating that his name was Mark Fischbach and that he could grant his wish with the price of his first born. A contract was signed and the deal had been sealed.

Seven years later both of their wishes had been fulfilled, as they ran into each other at a rodeo in Ft. Worth, Texas. Nineteen ninety-nine, the two were married, and on July twenty-fifth two- thousand, the couple gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The girl had been named Rosalie Ann, Rose for short. Of course the witches had come for their payment, but a surprise that would have never been expected greeted them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

I was gazing into my crystal ball when an image of the child appeared. She had bright blue eyes, light brown hair, and fare skin. I could even see the slight glow of strong magic, which was quite unusual to see through the crystal ball. A smile crept onto my face, she would be a great student and an even better witch. Standing, I smoothed out the wrinkles in my green T-shirt, and walked over to my coat rack. Once there I proceeded to pull on my black robe and placed my matching hat securely over my green hair. One look in the mirror, and I teleported to the small hospital in Corsicana Texas.

The young couple jumped as I materialized in the corner of the room. They stared at me, confusion was written on the male's face, where as sadness covered the female's when realization dawned on her. I took a few steps towards the hospital bed, never braking eye contact with the girl. She nodded when I gestured to hold the fragile baby. "What is the lass's name?", I asked gliding the back of my index finger along the baby's cheek. "Rosalie Ann.", she said quietly, her voice laced with sadness and desperation. 

I cooed over young Rose some more before someone materialized in the same corner I had. Shock and guilt now covered the male's face, as he recognized the face of the other person. "Nice to see you again, Michael. Do you have my payment?", a deep voice asked. I turned to see a red-haired prick in a black robe and a red button down shirt. Looking a bit lower I also discovered black dress pants and shiny dress shoes, as I said a prick. "Like what you see?", the man sneered, a look of disgust in his face, but even that could not disguise the curious gleam in his eyes.

"Who are you, and why are you here?", I asked sternly, readjusting Rose so that her head was resting on my shoulder. He smiled, "I'm Mark and I'm here to collect the first born of Michael Brown." I scoffed at his words, "The girl is mine!", I said wiping out the contract to show this donkey's ass. He took one look before taking out a contract of his own, smirking like an idiot. Now I was furious, my eyes turned a toxic green before young Rose began to cry. I calmed myself, turning my eyes blue once again, and bounced her lightly while shushing her quietly. 

The male, known as Michael, quickly stepped between us and attempted to snatch Rose from my hands, which I refused. He threw his hands up in surrender and stepped back. I shot a dirty look at Mark while saying, "My contract is dated before yours." He scoffed, "You know that doesn't mean shit." I continued to glare at him, my eye contact only breaking when Jessica spoke up, "Joint custody?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting better at this, if not please tell me. <3


	3. Chapter 3

Mark's POV

My hand skillfully gilded the carving knife over the cherry wood, that I was carving into a wand, for my shop. I was torn from the complex knots in the wood, by my phone vibrating in the back pocket of my jeans. Quickly, I placed the knife on my table and slid the device out and checked the notifications. "The child has been born", read the banner at the top of the screen. I smiled before taking off my apron and retreating to my flat above the shop to dress more appropriately. Once dressed, I teleported to the hospital which held the small girl.

When I materialized though, I was shocked to see another which holding the infant. Deciding to ignore the fact, I turned to Michael. "Nice to see you again, Michael. Do you have my payment?", I said sneaking glances at the other witch. Soon after I finished my sentence, the other witch turned and began to glare at me. A shock ran down my spine when I first saw his face. I admired the green hair that stuck out beneath his black hat, and the two beautiful blue eyes that were observing my body.

"Like what you see?", I sneered at the green-haired man wile forcing a look of disgust on my face. I secretly hoped that I had masked my curiosity well beyond belief. His cheeks were slightly dusted with blush, and his chest puffed out in defense, resembling a bird who's feathers had been ruffled. It was quite adorable.

"Who are you and why are you here?", he demanded readjusting the child. He had her in a position that offered her protection, while displaying her as his own.

"I'm Mark, and I'm here to collect the first born of Michael Brown.", I stated in a flat tone. He scoffed at me while rolling his eyes. The simple act shocked me, but I kept my composure.

"The girl is mine!", he yelled before pulling out a contract. This confused me greatly, but I two had a contract. I took it out and showed it to him, a smirk played across my lips. I could tell I hit a nerve, not only by the shade of red his face had turned, but also by the neon green his eyes had turned. The young child had began to cry but the green-haired witch was quick to calm himself and the girl. I admired the way he took up the mothering role, it was kind of a turn on.

Michael stepped between us, obviously seeing the danger, and reached for the girl. I half expected the Irishman to hand over the infant, but to my surprise he refused the act. He quickly stepped back, fear sparked in his eyes. "My contact is dated before yours.", he said in defense.

"You know that doesn't mean shit.", I shot back trying to think of a solution. The man continued to glare at me with those big blue eyes.

I thought for another moment before a small voice broke my concentration, "Joint custody?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Sorry I didn't give you much new information, I wanted to get Mark's thoughts out of the way before I told you what comes next. 
> 
> Also, if your in to Wicca, cherry wood makes excellent wands! 
> 
> I kinda liked the idea of magic and modern technology, what do you think?


End file.
